List of nurses that assisted Adrian Monk
These are the list of people or nurses that have worked "professionally" as an "assistant" for Adrian Monk. List (Followed chronologically) *'Sharona Fleming, '''the first assistant introduced in the series, Sharona Fleming was probably Monk's most closest assistant ever. She was like a kin to Monk, as she would dominate him, for mostly, paychecks or his ridiculous attitudes as a sister would do to her little brother. Later onwards, due to a contract dispute, Bitty Schram, who had played the role of Sharona had to leave the show midst Season 3. In the show, the reason why Sharona left was because she remarried her ex-husband, Trevor Howe and moved to New Jersey. Sharona returned to San Francisco in 2009, in the season 8 episode "Mr. Monk and Sharona" when her Uncle Howard was killed after apparently falling down some stairs at a country club. She reunites with Monk, and informs him that she and Trevor had separated again, this time permanently, and Benjy is looking at colleges. While back in San Francisco, Sharona also has a fond reunion with Stottlemeyer and Randy Disher. By the time of her departure back to New Jersey, Monk and Natalie are stunned to see Randy appearing to drive her to the airport, sharing a tender kiss with her before helping her into his car. It is confirmed that she and Randy are in an intact relationship. *'Varla Davis, When Sharona Fleming believed she was hallucinating because of being overstressed from work, Varla Davis served as a temporary nurse for Adrian Monk in Sharona's absence. She is tough, independent but not dependable. She is probably, Adrian Monk's most least favoured 'nurse' till now. Instead of letting Adrian repeat his same phobiatic attitude, she tried to make Adrian more manly although she failed miserably and she also quit her job after a single day after realizing how tough and bizarre Monk's life was. Afterwards, Sharona took the mantle of Monk's assistancy once again. *Natalie Teeger, '''the last assistant of Adrian Monk and also the most kindest, Natalie Teeger was born to Robert and Peggy Davenport, of Davenport Toothpaste, the "third largest toothpaste manufacturer in the world." She grew up in a wealthy family, but became estranged from her parents. Her decision to marry a "common" man, Mitch Teeger, caused her parents to cut her off. Their marriage produced one daughter, Julie Teeger, whom her parents nonetheless dote on. While employed as a bartender in a dive, Natalie killed a burglar in self-defense who entered her home at night and grabbed her. Because that was the second break-in she had had, she approached Adrian Monk and asked for his help. He became interested in her case, and eventually offered her a job as his assistant, to replace the recently-departed Sharona Fleming. Though she declined, she later changed her mind when Monk acted heroically to save the life of Julie's pet fish, "Mr. Henry", which was a gift from her father (In fact, the original fish died years before, and Natalie has been replacing it every year to prevent Julie finding out). In grabbing Mr. Henry, Monk not only overcame his own phobias, but also risked allowing a thief to get away with a priceless artifact. Natalie was so impressed by his choice that she accepted the job. She is the most resistant nurse against Monk's action, also patient, warm-hearted and caring. Although she did sometimes have conflict with Monk similar to the condition of Sharona. Category:Characters Category:Lists